


Never enough

by olicitydaydream



Series: Never grow up [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitydaydream/pseuds/olicitydaydream
Summary: Felicity was aware that she was being petty and childish but she was sick and tired of being constantly outdone by Oliver Queen





	Never enough

Felicity Smoak had become Felicity Queen two years ago today. Felicity woke up on the day of her anniversary in the best way possible, with her husband's head between her legs and breakfast in bed. Suffice to say Oliver loved celebrating their wedding anniversary. Oliver was good at celebrating anything though really, any of the big moments in their lives. He knew how to perfectly orchestrate romantic gestures, and always managed to get her the most thoughtful gifts, which naturally made Felicity very  _annoyed_. She was aware that she was being petty and childish but she was sick and tired of being constantly outdone by Oliver Queen. 

In their first year together, or back together as it were, Oliver never missed an opportunity to show Felicity how much he loved her. That's when it started, his never-ending reign of relationship master, she had never stood a chance. That first year he had a package delivered on the anniversary of the day they first met. Felicity - who had honestly not realised the significance of the date - thought it was a work related package, until she had unveiled the bouquet of red pens. Attached to the bouquet had been a card reading,  _Since the first time you made me smile, you have brightened up every one of my days, I hope this brightens up yours. Always, Oliver._ Felicity had practically melted into a puddle on her office floor at that, and then had gone home that night and rocked his world in appreciation. Looking back on this, her positive reaction may be partially to blame for the never ending stream of romance she has had to endure.

For her birthday Oliver had taken her to the zoo, which she thought was kind of a weird present until she remembered a night wrapped up in his arms, looking over the Amalfi coast as she told him about her childhood. That night she had revealed to him that her dad had promised to take her to the zoo for her birthday, a week before he walked out. 

Oliver proposed to her (again) on his birthday, because he said, "The best present I could ever hope for would be for you, Felicity Smoak, to agree to spend the rest of your life with me." That one had particularly annoyed her because she had put a lot of effort into learning how to cook his dumb chicken dish for his birthday, which was completely forgotten as she ravished him in front of their fireplace. He then also suggested they get married on the anniversary of the day they met because that was "The day my life truly began." That one she had agreed to not just because he managed to make her a puddle yet  _again_ , but also because she realised that would be merging together two anniversaries, and therefore gave him one less opportunity to remind her of how thoughtful and wonderful he is. Yes she is aware that she sounds completely insane. 

On their wedding day he had left a box in the middle of her dresser, which she opened to reveal a small stunning sapphire and pearl encrusted, white gold bridal comb hair piece, and of course with a note. _To Felicity Smoak (for the last time), the sapphires were my grandmothers, the pearls were my mothers, the piece I've placed them on is brand new, and it's for you. I love you, and I'll see you soon - I'll be the one in the tux at the end of the aisle, who cannot keep his eyes off you. P.S. There are earrings in the bottom of the box, they're Thea's and she's going to want them back._ Felicity had lifted up the small cushion the comb had rested on, to find a pair of pearl earrings. Felicity held back tears as she put the earrings on, while Thea slipped the comb into her hair, because her soon-to-be husband had given her something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. On this one particular occasion however, she had her own surprise for her new husband, and revealed that her beautiful white bridal lingerie had a little detailing that was _something green_.     

For their first anniversary, Felicity had really thought she had bested him when she had taken a week off from work and surprised him with a trip to Bali. She had arranged everything herself, making sure they stayed in the same place as they had their first trip, and ensuring that the team was covered while they were away so that her husband could have her full undivided attention. Felicity had orchestrated their week-long vacation so that their anniversary was on their second to last day in Bali, allowing her to plan a romantic picnic dinner down by the beach and under the stars for their last night. At this perfectly planned dinner however Oliver had given her his anniversary gift to her, in the form of a what looked like a diary. While Felicity had initially started internally celebrating that she had finally won a gift exchange, an ominous feeling started to set in as she took a moment of pause to remember just how good her husband was. What Felicity had thought had been a diary, had actually been a book filled with handwritten letters from Oliver to her. He had written her a letter for every day that they had been married. She was holding a book that Oliver had written documenting how he felt about her for their entire first year of marriage. Felicity was furious, Oliver had sat down every day and written to her, he had been making this gift since the day they got married, and then Felicity cried. He was so damn thoughtful and he made her so damn happy and she was so damn lucky, and he had spent no money, but so much time on this perfect, thoughtful gift and she was furious that he had bested her again, but she also loved it so much. So then for the first, and more importantly _last_ time (because sand), Felicity Queen had made love to her husband right there on the beach. 

When Oliver's next birthday had rolled around she was _done_. She had spent months thinking about what to get her husband, and was really trying to come up with something better than some upgrades she could make to his bow. The entire month before his birthday she had been in crisis mode at the company after her firewall had been breached, which kind of meant her head wasn't really in the game - the game of gift giving that was. She had ended up getting him a Rocket's season pass and matching jerseys for the both of them to wear to the games. It was a good present, he loved it, and it was a very romantic gesture that she had signed herself up to going to a season of baseball games when her general sporting knowledge was pretty close to zero. Oliver had shown Felicity just how much he appreciated her gesture while she wore nothing but her brand new Rockets jersey. Felicity however was still reeling from his anniversary present and couldn't stop herself from saying, "Why can't I ever give you as thoughtful presents as you manage to give me?"

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You always give me these perfect, thoughtful presents that always make me feel so loved and cherished, and I just can't seem to do the same. You're so perfect and I just can't keep up" Felicity replied, dejected.

"Felicity, you give amazing gifts, Bali was beyond perfect, and I can't wait to have you by my side for the Rockets this season." Oliver said, and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss."And besides, you don't have to get me anything ever, you already gave me the perfect birthday present when you agreed to marry me. You are the greatest gift in my life." 

"Oh and then you have to go an say that, and I can't even be mad at you for always winning." Felicity grumbled. 

"Winning? I didn't realise it was a competition, and even if it was, you alr-"

"Don't." Felicity cut Oliver off. "Don't you dare say I've already won just by being in your life or something equally as tender or romantic. You are insufferable." 

Oliver could help but let out a full bodied laugh at that. "Felicity, you're remarkable." 

"Why, because I'm the only woman alive that would complain that their husband is too thoughtful?" Felicity questioned, knowing full well the answer. "I know." She sighed, "I'm crazy. 

"You're beautiful." Oliver breathed out and started trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone. "And I love you, crazy and all." Oliver then proceeded to travel further down her body, pressing his lips against her as he went, and effectively clearing her mind as he rested his head between her thighs and brought his tongue to where she needed it most. 

It's not that she didn't love everything he did for her, she _did_ , that was the problem, everything he did was always so perfect, and she always felt inadequate when she tried to return the favour. For this anniversary though, she was determined, she was going to _win_. She spent months planning out a night that would be equal parts thoughtful, romantic, and sexy. She had enlisted the help of the entire team to help her with ideas, planning and organising. Then when she was thinking of gifts she sought out the queen of shopping herself (pun intended), and begged Thea for her help. Felicity Queen was planning what she hoped to be the best night of her husband's life. She told Oliver to keep their anniversary clear, and that she had something really special planned for him. For weeks, she worked herself sick on this grand anniversary plan, until a couple of days before, when she realised that she wasn't _working_ herself sick at all.

 

Oliver knew that Felicity was planning something big for their anniversary. Ever since what she had said at his birthday, he knew that she was trying to 'win' their anniversary. Oliver thought it was laughable that Felicity was trying to find him the perfect present when she had already given him everything he had ever wanted just by being in is life. Everything he gave to her was an attempt to thank her, and to show her how much she meant to him. Felicity was _everything_ to him, she was all he would ever need, and he didn't understand how she didn't know that. Nonetheless, he was excited for their anniversary night, whatever she did have planned he knew would be perfect, because she would be there.

On Oliver's way home that night he had mentally prepared himself for what Felicity had promised would be an 'epic' night, and was ready for her to go the whole nine yards. So he was quite confused when he had arrived home to no sign of celebration at all, no decorations, no wine, no food, and most importantly, no Felicity. Oliver had searched and called out for her before finally ending up in his bedroom, where he still found no sign of Felicity. Before his mind could go into worst case scenario mode however, he noticed a small white rectangle box, with a thin green ribbon wrapped around it sitting in the middle of their bed. Oliver picked it up, untied it and was met with a folded white fabric with red pinstripes. Now even more confused, Oliver unfolded the fabric to reveal a small white plastic stick with an oval cut out in the middle showing two pink lines. Oliver's heartbeat was reverberating throughout his entire body as he picked up the stick for closer inspection, now noticing that the fabric he unfolded was a Rockets onesie. He stared down at what he now knew for sure was a positive pregnancy test with his eyes suddenly wet. A small creak sounded from behind him and he turned abruptly, his eyes meeting those of his wife, who had apparently been watching him from their closet. Oliver couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks as he stared at Felicity.

"Really?" Oliver asked, more hopeful than he had ever sounded in his life.

"Yes." Felicity breathed out. "You're going to be a dad."

The biggest smile he had even felt broke out across his face as he crossed the room in a blink to pick up the woman who had just said the six best words he had ever heard, and proceeded to spin her around.

"Happy anniversary Oliver." Felicity whispered into his ear.

"How long have you known?" Oliver asked almost breathlessly, as he placed his wife back on her feet.

"A couple of days. I'm almost eight weeks along" Felicity responded.

"A couple-? Then, wait this wasn't the 'epic' night you had planned?"

"No, I scrapped all that when I found out I was pregnant, the team wasn't particularly happy with me, as I didn't exactly explain why." Felicity sighed. "But when I found out, this just seemed like a much better way to celebrate our anniversary than renting out a helicopter to- you know what never mind."

"This is perfect." Oliver breathed out. "Thank you."

"For what?" Felicity asked, smiling widely. "Technically you put it in there."

Oliver let out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head at his remarkable wife. "You have given me everything; you and this life, it's everything to me, and now you're giving me our family, and it's just, it's- it's _everything_ Felicity. This is everything to me."

Felicity looked up at him through her lashes and bit her lip. Recognising her tell that she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should, Oliver cupped her cheek and breathed out a soft, "What?"

"Does that mean I win?" Felicity asked softly.

Oliver let out a full bodied laugh and picked Felicity up again, "You win! You win every present, you win every birthday, Christmas, Hanukah, and anniversary forever, you win everything. Nothing I could ever give to you could possibly surpass what you have given me in this life."

Felicity's smile lit up her whole face as Oliver carried her over to the bed, lay her down and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Felicity broke away with a small smile, "Thank you too Oliver, you know, you helped." She said staring into her husband's eyes. Oliver was about to lean down to kiss her again when she let out a small giggle. Oliver shifted back to look at her again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to come up with anything better than this though."

Oliver just laughed and leaned down to kiss his wife.

Seven months later when she gave birth to their first child, he laughed again. "Looks like you were wrong." 

Felicity lifted her exhausted and confused eyes up from their daughter to meet his, the small crease between her eyebrows asking the question she was too tired to vocalise. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed his daughter and then his wife, before he whispered, "This is even better than our anniversary."

Felicity smiled then, her eyes sparkling up at her husband, "Happy Birthday Oliver." She whispered.

"Yes, it is." 


End file.
